For Lovers
by Leandra1
Summary: Wie ging es eigentlich weiter? Mit Ron und Hermine? Wie endeten sie verheiratet? Aber das wichtigste; was passiert eigentlich dazwischen? - * - * - * - * -This is for Lovers running away just for today...
1. Kapitel Eins

Wie es weiter ging...

* * *

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und lies ihren Blick durch das dunkle Zimmer schweifen, das nur der weiße, klare Mond der durch das Fenster schien, etwas erhellte.

Sie lag auf dem Zustellbett in Ginny's Zimmer, im Fuchsbau.

Hermine streckte sich langsam und sah zum Mond der fast kreisrund war und im oberen rechten Eck des Fensters zu sehen war.

Es ging eine merkwürdige aber doch sehr beruhigende Wirkung von ihm aus. Fast zwei Wochen waren vergangen seitdem sie drei, oder besser gesagt Harry, Voldemort besiegt hatten, es war eine lange, riskante und doch wichtige Reise gewesen.

Doch zum Schluss lag das Schicksal Aller, in den Händen von Harry, den Jungen den sie seit 8 Jahren kannte, der Auserwählte, einen ihrer Besten Freunde.

Das letzte Jahr kam für Hermine unglaublich kurz und dennoch wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie hatte sich so viele Gefahren gestellt, sie waren alle die größten Risiken eingegangen, um die gesamte Zauberwelt, vielleicht sogar die gesamte Weltbevölkerung, vor dem Zauberer zu retten, der alle Grenzen von Böse gesprengt hatte.

Hermine atmete tief ein, es war als würde ein schwerer Stein auf ihrer Brust lasten, sie drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte die Tür an. So viele Opfer wurden gebracht und so viele Zauberer und Hexen waren gestorben und sie würden nie wieder zurückkommen.

Szenen aus ihrem Traum wurden wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, an das Haus von Bathilda Bagshot in Godrics Hollow, in dem Nagini sie angegriffen hatte und sie nur um Haaresbreite entkommen konnten, oder als Ron den Hokrux um den Hals hatte und wie er, Harry und Hermine, erbittert verlies. Sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht als er sie zuletzt ansah, lies sie in zehnfacher Ausstattung heimsuchen. Die Erinnerung des fürchterlichen Schmerzes den sie erlitten hatte durch seine Abwesenheit kam wieder zurück. Schließlich und endlich, sah sie noch einmal was sie vehement versuchte, nicht noch einmal zu sehen : der letzte Kampf in Hogwarts, die Schreie, die betäubende Angst, welche sie ständig gepackt hatte. Hermine sah diejenigen, die tapfer bis zum Ende gekämpft hatten, deren Mut und Stärke so bewundernswert war, dass man sie für unverwundbar hielt, bis man eines besseren belehrt wurde.

Niemand war unsterblich, niemand unverwundbar, alle würden sie vergehen, denn niemand war ewig.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen als wollte sie den Gedanken verscheuchen, der ihr soviel Angst gemacht hatte. Sie hatte sich schon fast an die Alpträume gewöhnt, doch sie versicherte sich selbst immer, dass alles vorbei war.

„Was geschehen ist, ist vorbei. Es ist endlich vorbei!" flüsterte sie.

Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, die noch immer in Australien lebten, sie hatten zwar all ihre Erinnerungen zurück, dennoch hatten sie vor noch eine Weile dort zu bleiben.

Ihr Vater war, während Hermine an der Seite von Harry und Ron kämpfte, als Radiosprecher, zu einer kleinen Lokalberühmtheit in Perth geworden und ihre Mutter war erstaunlicherweise sehr gut darin ein kleines aber sehr beliebtes Strand-Café zu führen.

Sie hatten Hermine versichert sie würden ihre Jobs, als Zahnärzte, in einiger Zeit wieder aufnehmen, doch dieser kleiner Tapetenwechsel gefiel ihnen beiden wirklich gut. Sie baten zwar ihre Tochter, sie sollte doch auch zu ihnen ziehen und für weitere Monate in Australien leben, doch Hermine lehnte dankend ab. Es war zuviel passiert, als dass sie ein neues Leben hätte beginnen können, doch sie sie freute sich schon in ihr altes Haus mit ihren Eltern zurück ziehen zu können in einiger Zeit.

Sie versuchte sich zurück an die Hermine zu erinnern die noch nicht wusste wer Voldemort war und was das Schicksal für sie alle bereithielt, und es war als wäre die damalige Hermine jemand fremdes, jemand den sie einmal gekannt hatte aber an den sie sich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich erinnern konnte, geschweige denn identifizieren. Es war wie sich an eine kleine Schwester zu erinnern der man zugesehen hatte, wie sie aufwuchs.

--

Als Sie Ron am späten Abend nach dem Begräbnis von Fred, davon erzählte dass sie erstmals alleine in das Haus ihrer Eltern ziehen würde war er ganz und gar nicht begeistert.

„ Was willst du denn in einem großen Haus ganz alleine machen?" fragte er schon etwas gereizt und trat einige Kieselsteine gegen den Hühnerstall. Ein nervöses Gackern war zu hören.

„ Was ist wenn irgendjemand in der Nacht einbricht?"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ging Richtung Fuchsbau

„ Ron, ich bin eine Hexe schon vergessen? Außerdem haben Muggelhäuser so etwas das nennt sich Alarmanlage, das sorgt dafür dass keiner einbrechen kann und wenn doch jemand versucht ins Haus zu kommen,dann wird die Polizei verständigt! Außerdem wohnt ich schon fast eine Woche bei dir und deiner Familie Ron… ich meine das geht doch nicht so weiter, ich kann nicht ewig hier sein, ich muss hier auch wieder weg."

„Hermine!" sagte Ron mit bebender Stimme und blieb stehen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah aus als würde er sich so sehr zusammennehmen müssen, um weiter in einem klaren und ruhigen Ton zu reden. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch.

Und dann geschah etwas, was Hermine total überrasche. Ron nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie in seiner, sein Blick war leicht gesengt, fast schon auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Heißt das etwa…" begann er, seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „ Du willst nicht mehr bei mir sein?" Er sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermine stockte für ein paar Sekunden der Atem, sie sah ihn an und konnte deutlich erkennen dass es ihm ernst war. „Ich..." begann Hermine, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor. „ Willst du nicht mehr mit mir sein?" fragte er, mit deutlicher Betonung des Vorletzten Wortes _mir_, und nahm mit der anderen Hand eine Locke in die Hand.

Hermine blickte Ron an, der so fest entschlossen dastand.

„ Denn _Ich_ will dass du bei mir bleibst, weißt du…" sagte er und Hermine fühlte viele kleine Schmetterlinge, die in ihrer Magengegend sich zu regen begannen.

„Weißt du wie sehr du mir weh getan hast, als du mich damals einfach allein gelassen hast?" fragte Hermine, erschrocken wie schnell ihr die Worte über die Lippen gelitten waren, so je hatte sich die Schmetterlinge verstummen lassen.

„Ja ich kann es mir vorstellen." Sagte Ron und spürte wie Hass in ihm aufkochte, Hass auf sich selbst. Er ließ ihre Hand los und starrte auf den Boden. Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme, der Himmel begann ein tiefes Blau anzunehmen und die ersten Sterne standen am Firmament. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah wie Ron eine Hand zur Faust geballt hatte.

„ Ich weiß, dass es dumm war, dass es idiotisch war, völlig unbedacht und vor allem, dass es falsch war. Ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen, aber ich will keine Ausreden suchen." Er sah Hermine an und wie sich die Lampe die angegangen war, in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Er hielt sie an den Oberarmen.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen großen Fehler. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du mit eines Tages vergeben kannst, denn egal was passiert, so etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, niemals.

Und ich weiß wie egoistisch sich das anhört, aber ich will, dass du hier bei mir bleibst, ich will, dass du in meiner Nähe bist. Keine Ahnung ob es Sinn macht…"

Hermine versuchte angestrengt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch Ron, sein Blick, wie er dastand, wie er sie bat bei ihm zu bleiben, das Alles schien so auf so verwirrende Weise, genau das zu sein, was sie wollte.

Hermine spürte plötzlich, das ihre Augen unerwartet feucht wurden und ihre Wangen rosa wurden.

„Ja." Sagte sie und fürchtete schon sie hätte es zu leise gesagt. Ron nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „ Du wirst nie wieder weggehen? " fragte sie und sie fühlte wie ihre Stimme zittriger wurde und nach dem letzten Wort abknickte. Ron sah sie an und lächelte und als er sprach wusste Hermine, dass er die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen, niemals wieder!"

Er berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen zu einem sanften und flüchtigen Kuss. Ron sah sie an und strich ihr durch die Haare, welche im schwachen Schein der Laterne einen goldenen Schimmer hatte. Hermine sah ihn an mit ihren großen, braunen Augen und lächelte mit ihm.

Ron beugte sich wieder zu ihr, doch seine Lippen waren nicht wie zuvor etwas zaghaft, denn die Leidenschaft lies die Zaghaftigkeit schnell verschwinden und er gab dem Kuss so viel Ausdruck, dass Hermine fühlte wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Sie griff nach seinem Hemd und zog ihn näher an sich.

Sie begann zu verstehen, dass die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ein Freudenfest feierten und sie betete, dass das Fest nie enden würde.

* * *

To be continued?

Es könnte weiter gehen...

...wenn ich genug von euch höre!!

xxx Lea


	2. Kapitel Zwei

Danke an meine 2 Lieben, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.

Danke an Alle die "For Lovers" lesen!!

Here we go again...

...noch immer im Flashback!

Enjoy

* * *

Am darauffolgenden Tag half sie Mrs. Weasley ihre Küchenkräuter zu sortieren und Hermine konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Mrs. Weasley sich langwierige Aufgaben aussuchte um nicht daran zu denken, dass sie sich erst den Tag davor für immer von einen ihrer Kinder verabschiedet hatte.

Verschiedene getrocknete Kräuter waren in die verschiedensten kleinen vergilbten Kuverts. Der große, in alten Leder gebundene „Kräuterführer der Hexe von Heute" lag auf dem Küchentisch und Mrs. Weasley öffnete einen Umschlag und sah mit zusammengekniffen Augen das Wurzelwerk an, welches sich darin befand.

„Lepus Claw?" meinte Hermine ohne in das Buch zu sehen.

„Oh" meinte Mrs. Weasly und dreht die erdige Wurzel zwischen ihren Fingern. „Ich denke meine Liebe, du hast Recht. Natürlich! Also gleich Beschriften." Mrs. Weasley lies das Wurzelwerk wieder in das Kuvert und gab es Hermine, welche den Namen mit einer kurzen, schwarz glänzenden Feder schrieb.

„Mrs. Weasley? Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?" murmelte Hermine und drehte nervös an ihrer Armbanduhr.

„Nur zu!" meinte Mrs. Weasley und begutachtete das nächste Kuvert.

„Ich weiß nur nicht so wirklich wie ich sie das nun fragen kann, ohne...naja egoistisch zu klingen."

Mrs. Weasley legte ein violettes Moosartiges Gewächs wieder in seinen Umschlag und sah sie an.

„ Versuch es und ich werde dann entscheiden, wie und ob ich auf diese egoistische Frage antworte." Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

„ Ich…würde sie gerne um einen Gefallen bitten. Oder eher um die Erlaubnis …etwas länger noch hier zu wohnen."

Hermine sah Mrs. Weasley an und es schien ihr nicht Recht, sie darum zu bitten, nach allem das ihr widerfahren war, erschien es fast wie eine Frechheit.

Mrs. Weasley wollte ihr gerade antworten als ihr Hermine hastig ins Wort fiel.

„ Ich würde es natürlich verstehen wenn sie, nein sagen würden. Wirklich, ich meine ich fasse es wirklich nicht, dass ich sie gerade darum bitte mich bei ihnen aufzunehmen, obwohl ich genau so gut nach Hause gehen könnte. Ich meine mein altes zu Hause, mein Neues wäre ja in Australien. Aber…"

„Hermine, Schatz hör zu," sagte Mrs. Weasley und hielt ihre Hand.

„ Du bist hier mehr als willkommen, ich hoffe das weißt du. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen wie es für euch drei, das letzte Jahr gewesen war, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Ihr wart unglaublich mutig, mutiger als viele Zauberer und Hexen die in so manchen von euren Schulbüchern vorkommen. Ich meine, alleine dass du das Gedächtnis deiner Eltern verändert hast, zeigt schon was für ein großes Opfer du gewillt warst einzugehen."

Mrs. Weasley standen Tränen in den Augen und sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Schürzentasche. Eine dicke Träne fiel sogleich in ihren Schoß.

„ Wir haben alle unsere Opfer gebracht, nicht wahr?" sagte Mrs. Weasley mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja." Sagte Hermine und starrte auf den Holztisch.

Mrs. Weasley wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

„ Wie gesagt du bist hier mehr als willkommen. Ron hat mir heute Morgen erzählt, dass deine Eltern noch in Perth bleiben. Es ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Es ist schon alles besprochen. Außerdem musst du dich wirklich nicht schämen, es ist okay Angst zu haben vor den ganzen Muggel-Einbrechern. Ron hat mir alles erzählt." Sagte Mrs. Weasley und tätschelte ihre Hand.

Hermine stockte. Was hatte Ron seiner Mutter erzählt, was der Grund war, warum er wollte dass sie bleiben sollte?

„ Du kleiner mieser Lügner…" zischte Hermine leise.

„ Was meinst du?" fragte Mrs. Weasley

„ Ah ich meinte ich bin mir nicht sicher, das vorhin könnte _Torva Mons montis _gewesen sein." Sagte Hermine schnell.

„ Du warst wohl Klassenbeste in Kräuterkunde oder?"

Hermine schenkte Mrs. Weasley ein müdes Lächeln und nahm einen neuen Umschlag und sah was sich darin befand.

Zwei Stunden später meinte Mrs. Weasley sie hätten sich eine Pause verdient, Hermine versprach ihr noch weiter mit den Kräutern zu helfen, solange wie sie, sie brauchen würde.

„ Das ist nett von dir Hermine, aber ich muss jetzt einmal nach den Wäschebergen sehen, ich hab in einem Magazin einen neuen Fleckenentferner Zauberspruch gelesen, den ich schon immer einmal ausprobieren wollte. Ich such dich schon wenn ich wieder jemanden zum sortieren und beschriften brauche. Wir können auch warten bis Ginny nach Hause kommt."

„Aber das könnte doch eventuell später werden, oder?" fragte Hermine.

„Was ist denn so interessant and den Cliffs von Moher? Sie und Harry sind dort einen ganzen Tag lang, da sollten sie alle Klippen gesehen haben. Auch egal, ich melde mich wenn ich Hilfe brauche," meinte Mrs. Weasley und strich sich die fleckige Schürze glatt.

Hermine stand auf ging aus dem Haus. Ron und George waren beim Geräteschuppen und reparierten gerade das Dach.

„ Wie oft muss ich dir's eigentlich noch sagen? Wenn du noch mehr Ziegel ruinierst dann wird es literweiße hineinregnen und falls du dich daran erinnern kannst dann sollte das nicht mehr der Fall sein." Schrie George der die Leiter hielt, welche am Dach angelehnt war. Ron saß am Dach und wedelte aufgebracht mit seinem Zauberstab.

„ Du weißt es doch auch nicht besser. Außerdem könntest du mir auch helfen, anstatt nur dazustehen und zu keifen!" gab er zurück.

„Bitte dann mach doch deinen Mist allein!" brüllte George schmiss die Leiter um und stampfte davon, dabei rannte er fast Hermine um.

„Pass auf!" zischte George.

Hermine blieb vor dem Geräteschuppen und sah Ron der vor sich hinfluchte, an.

„ Nimm's ihm nicht übel," sagte Ron und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Keine Sorge." Versicherte ihm Hermine.

„Er kann es eben nicht so gut verbergen. Es geht ihm beschissen."

„Ja ich weiß."

„Er wird schon wieder…"

Ein zinnoberroter Ziegel rutschte plötzlich vom Dach und zerbrach in mehrere kleine Stücke.

„Na toll!" murrte Ron. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte, _Reparo_ und nahm die Leiter und lehnte sie wieder an das Dach.

Mit dem Ziegelstein unter dem Arm geklemmt kletterte sie zu Ron aufs Dach.

„Danke" murmelte Ron und nahm den Ziegelstein und legte ihn auf seine vorgesehene Stelle.

„Ron?" sagte Hermine und strich sich eine Strähne hinter die Ohren.

Ron sah auf.

„Warum lügst du deine Mutter an und meinst ich habe Angst wieder nach Hause zu gehen? Weißt du, du bist ein richtiger Heuchler, du hast mir all diese Sachen gestern gesagt, aber du bist nicht Mann genug deiner Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Hermine starrte Ron an.

„Okay, hör mir zu." fing er an und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, ganz gespannt auf seine Erklärung.

„ Es fällt mir wirklich sehr schwer und damit meine ich, wirklich total schwer über diese ganze Gefühlssache zu sprechen, es fällt mir sogar schwer das dir zu sagen und ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

„Deswegen lügst du ihr irgendwas vor?" sagte Hermine und starrte Ron unglaublich an.

„Hermine…" er rutschte näher zu ihr und schmiss dabei erneut einen Ziegel hinunter. Er kniff beim Geräusch des Zersplitterten Ziegels kurz die Augen zusammen.

„ Ich weiß ich hätte ihr nichts vorlügen sollen. Ich finde einfach nur… dass das die du weißt schon... Gefühlssache nur uns was angeht."

Hermine musste Lachen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Die Gefühlssache?" wiederholte sie und warf ein abgebröckeltes Stückchen eines Ziegels nach Ron.

Er sah ziemlich erleichtert aus nachdem Hermine nicht mehr böse dreinschaute.

„Ja so nenn ich das. Die Tatsache das ich ziemlich viel für dich übrig hab."

Ron rutscht noch näher an Hermine heran bis er genau neben ihr auf dem alten Dach saß.

Hermine lachte.

„Du bist echt unglaublich. Und mit unglaublich, mein ich unglaublich blöd!"

„Solange ich unglaublich bin, bin ich zufrieden." Meinte Ron und grinste.

„Wie war das noch gleich? Du hast was für mich übrig?" fragte Hermine.

„Oh du hast ja keine Ahnung…" hauchte er und Hermine's Lippen berührten schon seine. Der Kuss war sanft und dennoch gierig.

Ron nahm Hermine's Gesicht in seine Hände und Hermine vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.

Ron platzierte federartige Küsse auf ihrer Wange zu ihrem Ohr und ihren Hals entlang.

„Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwo hin gehen wo man nicht so leicht hinunter fällt." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und lehnte sich noch näher an sie heran.

„Ich dachte du musst das Dach reparieren?" Hermine zog seinen Mund zu ihrem. Seine Lippen berührten ihre forsch und unbeirrt und ein Kribbeln machte sich in Hermine's Bauch breit. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen erröteten und löste sich von Ron.

Er sah sie etwas atemlos an, seine Haare zerzaust, besonders an den Stellen, durch die Hermine unbedacht ihre Finger vergraben hatte.

„Erst die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen." Sagte sie und konnte sich ein grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„Du bist noch immer die alte pflichtbewusste Hermine!" sagte Ron und auch er musste grinsen. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig, dann kletterte sie zur Leiter und stieg hinab.

-

-

--Flashback Ende--

-

-

Hermine sah auf, Ginny's Bett war leer, sie war am vorherigen Abend aufgebrochen, um ein Wochenende mit Harry in Cornwall zu verbringen.

Ginny war in letzter Zeit auf unzähligen Ausflügen mit Harry gewesen, es war schon fast so als würde sie gar nicht mehr hier wohnen.

Hermine stand auf, und sah sich kurz um.

Obwohl Ginnys Zimmer fast zu klein für zwei Leute war kam es ihr nun fast zu groß und einsam vor.

Und einsam war nicht gerade das, was sie jetzt sein wollte. Sie öffnete die Zimmertür langsam und lauschte angestrengt, ob irgendjemand schon aufgestanden war.

Das ganze Haus schien noch zu schlafen nur das summen einer Biene am Fenster war zu hören.

Hermine schlich langsam und leise aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinauf und blieb vor Rons Tür stehen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Türknopf und zögerte.

* * *

Ihr wisst ja wie's weiter geht, ihr schreibt mir Reviews, ich schreib euch das nächste Kapitel!

Und glaubt mir, DAS wollt ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen.

xxxLea


	3. Kapitel Drei

* * *

Danke an ALLE die "For Lovers" lesen

* * *

_Warum? _

_..._

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und starrte ihre nackten Zehen an

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und starrte ihre nackten Zehen an. Durch das Mondlicht, welches durch das Fenster im Flur schien, sahen ihre Beine milchig weiß aus, fast wie feines Porzellan. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie stand in ihren Shorts und T-Shirt vor einer geschlossenen Türe. Ein Jeder schlief und wollte es sicherlich noch weiter tun. Es war einfach so absurd. Sie musste innerlich über sich selbst lachen. Es war ein sehr abschätzendes Lachen.

_Was für ein egoistisches kleines Mädchen_, zischte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine atmete langsam aus und lockerte ihren Griff. Sie fuhr mit beiden Händen durch ihre Locken und hielt ihren Kopf fest und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es war als wäre ein Schwarm Bienen in ihrem Kopf. Tausend Gedanken schossen wirr herum.

Es war als würde in ihrem Kopf der Kampf der Herminen stattfinden. Die eine Stimme schrie;

_Du ekelhafter Egoist!! Glaubst du wirklich, dass er jeden einzelnen Gedanken nur an dich verschwendet? _

Die andere Hermine- Stimme klang wie ein trotziges Kind das verzweifelt nach Ausreden suchte, um ihre Taten zu rechtfertigen;

_Ich will nicht so selbstsüchtig handeln, aber es geht mir bei ihm besser. _

_Er hat vor kurzem erst einen Bruder verloren! Er verdient es, dass du ihn nicht mit deinen dummen Alpträumen nervst. Er will sicher nicht von einer neurotischen Nervensäge geweckt werden. Denk doch einmal an ihn nicht nur an dich._

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Es machte auf bitterliche Sinn. Vor allem war es vernünftig, so zu handeln und schließlich war das einer der Eigenschaften die Hermine ausmachten. Vernünftig Handeln, obwohl es schwer schien. Doch sie musste endlich aufhören an sich zu denken und Rücksicht nehmen.

Sie drehte sich um, das Parkett knarrte unter ihren bloßen Füßen. Sie hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan als sie anhielt. Wen log sie hier eigentlich an?

Tief in ihren Brustkorb war ein Brennen zu spüren, ihr Herz schlug so rasant, das es Hermine vorkam als sei es angeschwollen und viel zu groß geworden als das es noch Platz in ihrem Körper hätte.

Sie war innerhalb einer Sekunde wieder an der Tür, ihre Hand an den Türknopf und bevor sie nachdenken konnte, drehte sich der Türknopf mit einem leisen Klick und sie stand in Ron's Zimmer.

Im Halbdunklen konnte Hermine sehen dass der Raum unaufgeräumt war. Sie war nicht überrascht, denn sie hatte nichts anderes von Ron erwartet. Überall lagen irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke, eine Socke auf der Sessellehne, T-Shirts am Boden, eine Hose lag auf dem kleinen Heizkörper und ein Kapuzenpullover baumelte von einer Stehlampe welche neben dem Schreibtisch stand. Ein Magazin lag am Boden und eine Tasse stand auf dem Fensterbrett, zweifellos mit Tee vom Vortag.

Ron lag bäuchlings in seinem Bett und atmete gleichmäßig, ein Bein war zugedeckt, das andere lag auf der Decke. Seine roten Haare waren zerzaust und verdeckten zum Teil eines seiner Augen. Seine Arme waren unter dem Kissen auf dem er lag vergraben.

Hermine schloss die Tür lautlos hinter sich und ging auf Zehenspitzen zu Ron's Bett. „Ron?" flüsterte sie, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und strich sanft eine Strähne, seines Rostrotem Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

Ein dumpfes Grunzen war zu hören und Ron öffnete träge seine Augen.

Er blinzelte Hermine an und sagte nichts, rutsche nur etwas zur Seite und hob die weiße Decke. Genau so wortlos legte sich Hermine zu ihm unter die Decke, ihr Gesicht zu seinem gewendet. Sie strich sich ein paar Locken hinter ihr Ohr. Ron hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen, gähnte herzhaft und er drehte sich auf die Seite sodass er Hermine zugerichtet war und nahm seine rechte Hand und umschloss ihre. Alles mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit die Hermine zum lächeln brachte und ihr Herz zum rasen.

Einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm wieder in sein Gesicht, verdeckten seine Augen und kitzelten seine Nasenspitze, doch er machte keine Anstalten sie sich hinter die Ohren zu schieben.

„Schlecht geträumt?" murmelte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten und öffnete seine Augen und sah sie an, sein Daumen strich ihren Handrücken entlang.

Sie konnte nicht fassen das der Ron Weasley der jetzt neben ihr lag und der Ron Weasley, der nie in Geschichte der Zauberei aufpassen konnte, der als er sie verteidigen wollte Schnecken spucken musste und den sie schon so lange kannte, ein und der selbe waren. Es war als wäre so unendlich viel Zeit vergangen in der er gereift war und ihr nun schon so erwachsen vorkam.

„Etwas" flüsterte Hermine nickend, schmiegte ihre Wange an das Kissen und schloss ihre Augen.

Seine Füße berührten ihre.

„Du hast schon wieder kalte Füße." Sagte er und klemmte ihre kalten Füße zwischen seine warmen.

„Ich weiß…" flüsterte Hermine und man konnte am Klang ihrer Stimme erkennen, dass sie lächeln musste.

„Immer das selbe mit dir" witzelte Ron und dann fielen auch seine Augen wieder zu.

_Warum? Warum??_

_Weil Ich halb, unfertig, unvollendet, unsicher… ohne ihn bin!_

* * *

Ja, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass das ein sehr kurzes Kapitel war, aber es geht ja noch weiter ) !

Kapitel 4 ist schon geschrieben, muss aber noch bearbeitet und feingeschliffen werden.

Glaubt mir, das wollt ihr sicher nicht verpassen.

Schreibt mit fleißig Reviews und wenn ihr wollt das ich ihn Zukunft meine Playlisten dazuschreibe, bzw. die Songs aufliste zu denen ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, schreibt das bitte zu den Reviews.

Cheers

xoxo Lea


End file.
